When the truth comes out Rewritten with Corrections
by CalleighEric4Ever
Summary: Jake hurts Calleigh but decides he is not finish yet. He tries to get her to go undercover but Eric Delko and Horatio Caine will never allow it, but they have a problem- Bigger authority steps in.


Eric Delko and Calleigh Duquesne Fanfiction

NB: If you are a Jake Berkeley fan please DONOT read ;-p

Set after Eric and Horatio goes to Rio

Calleigh is sitting on her couch skyping with Eric all the way in Rio.

Cal: "Hi"

Eric: "Hi how was your day? "

At the question she shrug her shoulders and reply with "It was fine"

E: "Cal, what's wrong? I know when you say its "fine" it wasn't fine."

C: "I don't want to talk about it now that you are all the way in Rio"

E: "ok, since you don't want to talk about it now, we will when I get back. Okay?"

C: "Yea I promise I really miss you a lot today."

E: "I miss you too "

C: Eric look at what you did (She moves her hair from her neck and shows him a Hickey on her neck)

E: (Chuckles) Am sorry I'll take it easy next time

C: You better Delko

E: "oh, last name that hurts …. Did anyone see it? "

(Calleigh felt a blush crept upon her neck when she remember what happens today at work)

*Flashback*

 _(Calleigh was walking down to the break room to get some cold water because the day was extremely hot. Upon entering the break room where Natalia was sitting down drinking a soda she decided to greet her friend)_

 _C: "hi Nat"_

 _N: "Hi Cal "_

 _C: "It is so hot today; do you have a rubber band?"_

 _N: "yea here you go (Takes one of the hair band out of her hair and hands it to Calleigh)"_

 _C: "thanks babe (she use one hand to catch her hair in a sloppy ponytail and that's when Natalia saw it)"_

 _N: "OH MY GOD, Cal is that a hickey on her neck?"_

 _(Calleigh took out her mirror and saw it and blush at least five different shades of Red)_

 _C: "uh-huh (She quickly let down her hair) please don't mention it to anyone"_

 _N: "I won't, but do I know who did it? Is it a certain Detective?"_

 _(Calleigh rolls her eyes, but then it was replace with a flash of anger at the name Natalia was insinuating)_

 _C: "no Natalia it's not Jake, we've been over for a year now. He is my past my future is with somebody else."_

 _N: "oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."_

 _C: "it's okay. But I got over it and moved on. To be honest, I wouldn't change anything now even if I had the choice. I'm truly happy now"_

 _N: "aww….Okay. Do I happen to know who it is ?"_

 _C: "Maybe you do, maybe you don't. (she says smiling) Bye I got to go "_

 _N: "Cal?"_

 _C: "bye Nat"_

 _(Natalia stood in the breakroom considering who it could be and what is going on with her blonde friend. It hit her then. There is no more tension in the air when Calleigh and a certain Cuban is In the same room. There is no more awkwardness, but replace with calmness, happiness, devotion and Love? )_

 _N: "bye Cal"_

 _*End Flashback*_

C: "yea. Natalia saw it"

E: (Chuckles) "okay I know she will probably not drop it but we will come up with an excuse"

C: (chuckles) "yea she is a CSI. She will not until she gets the answer she wants"

E: "yea… (Long comfortable silence) "

C: "when are you coming home?"

E: I don't know when we get enough information on Riaz

C: "okay"

E: "okay, I got to go H need me."

C: "okay, Bye be safe."

E: "I will "

C: "okay….. I love you "

E: "I love you too "

( Then the connection was lost, Calleigh sat there staring at the laptop screen for another 5 minutes before she got up, took a shower and started making a sandwich. 2 minutes later she heard her doorbell rang and wonder who was there)

C: "Hello?" (She call opening the door)

J: "Hi Cal"

C: "Jake what are you doing here?"

J: "Can't I visit?"

C: "No, Jake we are over. What makes you think you can just invite yourself to my home?"

J: "Cal, remember at one point I lived here; so what's the difference now?"

C: "That might be true but you don't anymore. The difference is I have moved on and you should too."

J: "What do you mean you moved on? "

C: "Jake don't act stupid with me …. It means I am seeing somebody else and I am very happy…. So just leave me alone."

J: "Cal, you are mine and I choose when we break up and we are not over!"

C: "Jake stop calling me "Cal" to you I am CSI Duquesne. Jake you do not own me so get the hell off my front porch and leave my house now. "

J: "Calleigh am not leaving." (He starts stepping closer into her house, even though she is blocking him)

C: "Jake leave now. Get out of my house" (At this point Jake is In her house now, inches from her. She is scared now but she won't allow him to see her scared)

J: "How long will it take for you to see that am not leaving (He starts looking around when he sees a man shoes, clothes etc.) Calleigh is that a hickey on your neck? "

C: "JAKE LEAVE NOW BEFORE I CALL THE COPS"

J: "NO I AM NOT LEAVING" (slaps her across the face)

C: (holding her cheek) "Jake stop this now"

J: "No" (Starts getting angry now he starts hitting her more and harder, she tries to fight him off but to no avail. She is now on the floor holding her stomach, crying out for him to stop but again it falls on deaf ears. He continue kicking, slapping and punch her until she was too weak to even continue fighting)

C: (Crying or sobbing) "Eric help me please."

J: "Whose name did you just say?" (Starts walking closer and closer to her)

C: (she is still crying because of the amount of pain she is in; she keeps calling him for help but she knows he won't hear because he is not in Miami) "ERIC HELP ME PLEASE…"

J: "You know what Calleigh I'm going now you b****."(before he leaves he pull her up by her hair and slaps her again) "If you dare report this it will be the last thing you do and the last time you see that boyfriend of yours. " (He leaves with a slam of the front door)

(Calleigh slowly got up and walk to her bedroom and cried herself to sleep. Eric arrived home to seeing small droplet of blood on the carpet in the living room; he draws his gun just to be on the safe side. When he enters the bedroom his heart skipped a beat when he sees Calleigh laying on his side of the bed looking very uncomfortable and in pain? He walks slowly to the bed and sat down trying not to startle her. What he hears next almost kill him)

C: "Please don't hurt me again… (Sob) Eric help me please"

E: "Cal, hey babe it's me I'm not going to hurt you.( she slowly opens her eyes to see that it was actually Eric and literally throw herself into him , cling on like he was her life line) It's okay I'm here now, nobody Is going to hurt you I promise." (They sat there holding on to each other for at least 2 hours before the cries even out and became sobs then her cries eventually subsided)

C: "What are you doing here I thought you weren't coming back until the day after tomorrow?"

E: "I know H told me I could go home because there is nothing lift to do. So I came home. Cal?"

C: "yea?"

E: "What happen to you after we last spoke? "

C: "Um… Jake came here and um we had an argument because he thinks we are still in a relationship. He started getting angry, asking me question about who I was seeing then I told him it was none of his business. I thought he was going to leave but he saw the hickey and started getting even more angry and he started coming all up In my face and I tried to lock the door but he pushed his way in and started hitting he until one time I thought I was going to die. (she is sobbing so hard now the words were hardly coming out) I begged him to stop but he wouldn't listen, he just continue I was so scared."

E: "I'm so sorry . When I get my hands on that Ass hole I will personal make him wish he was dead ."

C: "Eric, don't do that. If you do that he is going to think he wins."

E: "Cal, you're hurting now. And you don't want me to get mad?"

C: "Yea I'm hurting but this is what Jake wants. If you do something like that then he will do something more dangerous."

E: "Okay Cal, I will leave it for now. Let me clean you up (She nods her head, and allows Eric to carry her into the bathroom to see her injuries) OH MY GOD."

C: "Yea I know. They are going to be obvious. What am I going to tell my friends? Hi, my ex-boyfriend beat me up and I couldn't do anything to protect myself?"

E: "Cal, don't worry about them because A) There opinion doesn't matter B) I don't want you to go to work tomorrow Cal. Just call in sick.'

C: "Eric-"

E: "Cal I'm serious. Just tell H you are coming down with the flu. Okay?"

C: "Okay. Are you done dressing my wounds?"

E: " Yea. Let's get you into bed. You need to get some rest."

C: "Okay. What time are you going to work tomorrow?"

E: "Cal, I am not going to go in tomorrow. You are going to need me here."

C: "No. Eric don't let me stop you from going to work. I will be out Horatio will need your help. It will look suspicious if we both take off on the same days don't you think?"

E: "That's true but your more important than my job… "

C: "Eric, I know and I love you for that but please I will be fine. Just go in okay?"

E: "Okay, I will just because you said please. But don't hesitate to call me if you need me okay? "

C: "Okay I will…. I promise."

"Now can we go to bed?"

E: "Okay…. No problem. Let's go" (Eric lift her off the counter the same way he did before and put her back in the bed. He then strip down to his boxers and climb into bed with her. She then snugged up into his side) "Good night Cal. I love you"

C: "Mhmmm…. Goodnight I love you too."

(The couple drifted off to sleep except it was far from restful. There were many times through the night when Calleigh would wake up screaming and crying but it wouldn't be for long because Eric was there to comfort her when he needed to be. At 6:30 am Eric woke up to take a shower, and make breakfast for them both. About 30 minutes later he went back into the room to give Calleigh her breakfast of fry eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy. He also took some aspirin because he knows she is probably sore.)

E: "Cal? You have to get up now and eat something before it gets cold."

C: "I'm tired and sore. Can't I sleep more?"

E: "I know you're tired and sore but you have to eat so you can take the aspirin to help you Okay?"

C: "Okay. (She sat up in bed, ate her breakfast took some aspirin and went to call Horatio). Hi H"

H: "Ms. Duquesne Are you okay?"

C: "Yea I am. Can I take the day off ? I think I have a terrible flu"

H: "Okay. You have a lot of vacation days saved up. Get some rest sweetheart. "

C: "Thank you H. I appreciate it."

H: "No problem"

(They hung up the phone)

C: "I have the day off "

E: "Okay. Get some rest. I'm about to head out to work "

C: "Okay. Eric?"

E: "Yeah?"

C: "Don't go near Jake. Don't talk to him. Okay?"

E: "Cal- "

C: "Eric, You promised me"

E: "Okay. Bye i have to go if I don't want to be late"

C: "Okay bye I Love you"

E: "I love you too….. Call me if you need anything"

C: "I will"

Eric arrives at work at approximately 10 minutes later than usual. After signing in at the front desk and checking if he has any message. He went to the conference room because his pager just showed that they had an important meeting... something about a high profile case. He hurried to get to the meeting knowing that he was already late. When he entered the meeting he sat on Horatio's left because that was his usual seat. They started discussing the case about the missing celebrity family that went missing. 10 minutes later the room door opened to saw a rather cocky looking Jake Berkeley with his supervisor Det. Harrison. The moment Jake Entered and caught Eric eyes sending daggers his way the tension in the room doubled. The tension was so thick the occupants of the room could cut it with a knife. Well some of the persons in the room, others didn't seem to notice it. But not Lt. Caine he felt it the very moment it begun. He could see something was going on with his best undercover expert and the cocky detective. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw the looks that Eric was throwing at Jake. He averted his gazed from them when the chief started talking but he made a mental note to ask his brother in law what was going on…

Chief: "Lt. Caine what did your team find at the Jackson's home that can help us find the location of the missing family. "

LT. Caine: "We found DNA that was not a familiar match to anyone in the Jackson family. We also found signs of struggle. We also found at least 12 18. Caliber bullet shells which tells us that…. That one of the family members is hurt or dead. "

Chief: (Looks at Eric) "what did you discover?"

Eric: "There was at least one unfamiliar DNA match in the house. It didn't match anybody who lives or work in the house. So we suspect that it's from one of the kidnappers. There were also fingerprints that were unidentified. We are still running them through AFIS as we speak. "

Chief: "Okay… Lt. Caine you said that bullet casings where found? (Horatio nods his head) where is your Ballistic Expert? Isn't she supposed to be here?"

Lt. Caine: "She was but she called in this morning to inform me that she was sick so she won't be able to make it…. "

Chief: (Huff) "Horatio your team is always MIA when they are needed"

Lt. Caine: "CSI Duquense is sick what do you want her to do? Hurt her self trying to get here for ungrateful persons like you?"

Chief: "I Don't care how she gets here she just needs-" (Gets cut off by a very impatient and angry Eric Delko)

Eric: "With all due respect sir she is not feeling well at all… I don't think it is necessary for her to be here right now… she needs to rest. And don't you every say we are never hear when you need us! Who did you call two nights ago to solve another high profile case? US day shift… Did you hear us complain once? NO… We did our job and found the murderer and not once did you say thanks. But now you are here talking about we are always MIA… that's low and you know it."

Jake: "You day shifters act as if y'all are better than the night shift…. Then take the pressure and ensure that all your important team members are present to up hold the standard. "

Eric: "You (pointing at Jake) need to Shut the hell up… you don't get to talk to us. We both know that if your boss should know what you did your conceited ass wouldn't be sitting there right now….. So shut Up….. "

The chief and Mr. Harrison was wondering what Eric Delko was talking about. However Horatio understood immediately. This was not just about the team, he was talking about Calleigh. He now recognizes that Calleigh didn't have flu but she had a running with Jake. Eric was covering for her and Horatio immediately realize that Eric was losing his self-control and fast… So Horatio immediately excuse himself and told Eric with his eyes to follow.

Eric followed Horatio out of the conference room and into the office. Horatio took a sit at his desk and then turn to look at Eric…

H: "Eric? What's going on?"

Eric: "Nothing…. Just tired!"

H: "Eric don't lie to me … I am your boss and your Brother in Law…. Something is going on and I know it has to do with Calleigh…. Are you guys fighting?"

E: "No we are not fighting….. I just …. Ugh…. I, Jake just gets on my nerves."

H: "Eric we both know that's not the whole truth so why don't you tell me what's actually going on?"

E: "Horatio… When I got home yesterday from Rio. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "

"What happen Eric?" Horatio asked fearing the answer.

*Flashback*

Calleigh lying on his side of the bed looking very uncomfortable and in pain? He walks slowly to the bed and sat down trying not to startle her.

C: "Please don't hurt me again… (Sob) Eric help me please"

E: "Cal, hey babe it's me am not going to hurt you.( she slowly opens her eyes to see that it was actually Eric and literally throw herself into him , cling on like he was her life line) It's okay am here now, nobody Is going to hurt you I promise ." (They sat there holding to each other for at least 2 hours before the cries even out and became sobs then her cries eventually subsided)

*End Flashback*

"H she was crying so hard. I have never seem her cry that hard. When I finally manage to calm her and asked her what happen, she told me she got into a fight with Jake, and he got a little rough. Horatio she has so much bruise over her body. She was in a whole lot of pain. She woke up screaming and crying. What gets me angrier is the fact that the jerk didn't seem sorry for what he did. He's in there talking like he is something great and humble. I don't understand how he can love someone but hurt them. It doesn't make any sense." Eric lamented

Horatio stood shock at what he heard. He couldn't believe that someone would do that to Calleigh of all persons. He now understood why Eric was so angry. If someone had Touch Marisol he would have definitely hurt them. It was obvious that Calleigh had told Eric not to.

Horatio sighed and was about to say something when Eric started talking again.

" I just want to make Jake hurt so bad. I just want to have my way with him for 30 minutes or even 10. I want to make him regret every stepping foot back in this lab. I want to humiliate and embarrass him just like he did to her. I wish I could just vent my frustration on his face and his face only."

" I know how you must feel right now Eric, and as much as I want to see you do it. I can't let you. I won't let you destroy your career over someone as petty as Jake. I will however ensure he is not alone with Calleigh or you while working a case. I don't want it going around the lab but Jake need to get punished for what he has done. "

"Thanks H, I really appreciate it. Can you not do that yet I think Calleigh would like to talk with you first. She likes for privacy, so if this becomes lab gossip, she is going to pissed and embarrass. I don't want her to endure that."

"Okay I understand completely. Let's get back to the meeting."

With that said both men walked back into the conference room to continue the meeting. When they entered the occupants in the room gave them both questioning glances but they ignored it. The meeting went smoothly. After the meeting they started collecting more evidence to help find the family. At 5'o clock they finally were able to find the family. The kids and their mother were unscathed; however the dad was badly injured. He was rushed to the hospital but he will be okay. Now that the case was over Eric was about to go home but he got a page to meet in the conference room ….. AGAIN.

When he arrived the night shift and some other people he didn't recognized was there. He asked one of his friends from night shift what was going on and they said "they need your help with a case. Oh and Duquesne too but since she is not here they are using three of us to do what she would do." Eric walked up to the night shift Lt and say "I'm so sorry Sir, but I can't stay I have a family emergency."

Lt.: "Delko we really need your help right now. I can't get CSI Duquesne so we need you."

Eric: "I'm so sorry but I can't, not today maybe tomorrow. I've been here all day without a break. "

LT: "Okay I understand, just contact us tomorrow if something comes up. "

Eric: "Okay. Thanks I appreciate it."

With that said Eric exited the Building, waving goodnight to all the night shift persons who passed him. He walked to the parking lot and got in his car and drove home. While on his way home, he stopped at the local Kroger's to get his girlfriend some Ice cream, rose and get some new bandage for her wounds. After paying for all the items he purchased, he was on his way home again. 10 minutes later he pulled up into the drive way. He looked up onto the one story house and smile, but the smile faded when he realize all the lights where off. He immediately started to panic and jumped out of his car and practically run inside the house. He kicked off his shoes and place the stuff on the coffee table in the living room.

"Calleigh? "He called. He was only reward with silence. He continue walking and as quietly as he could, push the bedroom door open. What he saw brought a smile to his face immediately. She was laying on her side of the bed, but must of her face was buried into his pillow. Her right hand was laying on her stomach while the left was underneath the pillow. He recognized that she was curl into a fetal position. He slowly walked to the side of the bed and sat down and stroke her platinum Blond hair. She started to stir and then slowly opened her eyes. She tensed up immediately when she recognize someone was beside her. However as fast as she tense she relax when she recognize that it was only Eric. She smiled up on him "Hey" she said so quietly he almost missed it. "Hey, how are you feel?" asked Eric. " I'm okay"

Eric slowly nods his head "okay. I brought you some ice-cream. Your favorite." At that Calleigh's face lite up like a kid coming downstairs on Christmas morning. Eric chuckled and Got up reaching for her hands. Hand in hand they walked into the kitchen. Calleigh sat around the table while Eric shared the ice-cream. Calleigh however was busy trying to hide the now blue and black marks on her face. Eric return to her with two bowls and two spoons. He walked up to her and she immediately rose from the seat and sat on his lap while they ate in silence. After they finish they just sat there relaxing. However Calleigh was still trying hard to hide the bruise. "Cal, why are you hiding from me? Eric asked. " I just, don't want you to see me like this, with my face black and blue" she replied with tears in her eyes. He place his hand under her chin so he could force her to look him in his eyes before saying " Babe, I love you. I don't care about how you look. I love you for you, not because of your looks. Even though you are absolutely beautiful. Your beauty isn't the only reason why I love you… So please don't hide from me." She nod her head and than reply with a quiet " I love you too"

They seat there not talking for a good 30 minutes before Eric realize Calleigh had started falling asleep in his arms. He careful picked her up and brought her into the room. He did realize that the wound on her leg need to be dressed so he very carefully dressed it without disturbing her sleep. That however, was hard because the cream burn. She whimpered in her sleep and Eric immediately hurried to get it dress without hurting her anymore. After dressing it , he washed up quickly and went to bed.

The Next morning Both Calleigh and Eric was ready for work. Calleigh wearing a little more makeup than usual to hide the bruise that started to pale. "Good Morning Babe. You sure your up to going in the lab today?" asked Eric. " Um. Yes I mean, I can't just sit her and do nothing, or else I am going to go crazy." "Okay, okay. Just take it easy today okay.( Gives her a kiss) I wil see you at 7." Calleigh raise her eyebrows and gives him a questioning glance " Why 7?" " Oh, I forgot to tell you , I have to help the night shift Csi close a case that they have been working on for weeks now." She slowly nods her head and said "Okay, I guess I will see you."

"As much as I love you and would love to stay here and talk to you I have to go or else H is going to have my head." said Eric. " Okay go I don't want to make you late even though you are already late" Calleigh shouted as Eric ran out of the house. She immediately busied herself with getting her stuff for work knowing that she couldn't be late even though she is dreading having to go to work and seeing that Jerk Jake. She sighed Heavily,Today is going to be a rough day she thought as she walked out of the door and closed it. For the fifteen minutes drive from her House to work all calleigh could think about is how she is going to try and avoid Jake as much as possible. Finally she arrived at MDPD and parked her car in her asigned spot . She quickly checked her make up to see if she looked presentable. She entered the building and walked up to the receptionist "Good morning CSI Duquesne, Glad to see that you are here today. You are needed in the conference room". Calleigh replied by saying "Good Morning Gloria, Thank you." With that said Calleigh quickly went to the locker room to drop off her stuff waving good morning to the people she passed on the way. After putting away her purse and attaching her gun to her holster, she went to the conference room. She could not see the persons that were inside because of the tinted window but she assumed it was important for them to have decided to use that conference room. She took a deep breath and slowly twisted the knob of the door and went inside. She saw Horatio sitting at the head of the table, Eric on the left, her seat on the right of Horatio. She immediately took her seat not before greeting them both, after greeting H and Eric, her eyes traveled down the table where she saw, the night shift lieutenant, his second in command and his right hand man, the undercover police leader and Jake. Her breath got caught in her throat. She immediately looked away and tried focusing on everything in the room except the fact that the man she is absolutely terrified off is sitting a mere inch from her. Eventually the meeting started with the Mr. Harrison saying "Okay, here is the thing, LT. Caine we need one of your female CSI to assist in an undercover operation with one of my men".

Lt: "Why can't you use one of your female undercover team members?"

Harrison: "Because none of them has blonde hair and blue eyes" At that statement both Calleigh and Eric's head snapped up.

"So basically you're saying you want Calleigh to go undercover for you?" Eric asked indignantly

"Yes CSI Delko that's what I'm saying, but y'all don't need to worry she will be going with my best member Det. Berkeley".

At that comment both Horatio and Eric stated "That's not going to happen." After hearing their comments the undercover LT. raised his eyebrows as if persuading them to continue. Horatio spoke up first "With all due respect sir, But my CSI is not going anywhere with your Det. They have way too much history."

Und. Lt: " Lt. Caine that's no excuse for you to not want Csi. Duquense to do the job"

H: " I beg to differ. The only way Calleigh is going is if Eric is going with her."

Und Lt: " Csi. Delko can't go with her, its the Russican Mob, they know him. Why don't we hear what Csi. Duquense have to say?"

C: " Um. I agree with H and Eric. I don't feel good about this assigmnet. Eric is my partner, if he can't go then technically I'm not suppose to go , vice versa."

Und Lt: " Well we need to bus this gang and we can't do it without Calleigh."

H: " Just get one of your people to dye their hair and get contact lens"

Und Lt: "You don't think we've tried that?"

H: " I guess. However that still won't help your situation sir."

Jake: " I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like I'm going to hurt her. If anything, I am the one who will most likely keep her safe and far from all those other monsters."

At that statement Horatio and Eric raised their eyebrows. "This guy must be on drugs or something" thought Horatio. Meanwhile Eric was thinking on the same line as Horatio was.

E: " Well no matter how committed you are to protecting her, I don't believe she should go."

H: " I agree with Eric one hundred percent. If you would excuse we actually have a Job to do." At that comment Eric, Calleigh and Horatio got up and walked out of the conference room, On their way out Horatio told them to follow him into his office for them to discuss what just happened.

C: " Horatio, I can explain. You know I never back down from an assignment especially those that would take down major criminals, but I don't want to be near Jake. Much less alone with him."

H: " I know what happened between you and Jake." (Calleigh Nod her head she knew Eric had a tempter especially when it comes to people he loves, she had excepted him to tell Horatio about it.)

E: " Cal, I kinda had to tell him, I was very close to my breaking point yesterday, when Jake made a comment about you and that's when H figured it out, and you know I'm horrible at lying so I had to tell him the truth."

C: " I understand. Better Horatio than anyone else. "

H: " Don't worry this will stay between us. Also even if this did not happen, I would never let you go undercover unless it has something to do with the crime lab. Other than that, then it would have been a No- No."

C: " Really?"

H: " Yeah, i know what undercover work do to people. It changes them and not in a good way. I wouldn't want that for you." ( Calleigh nod her head as she finally unnderstood how much this man she classify as her boss and dear friend cares for his team members.)

C: " Horatio I know them, this is not going to end that simple. they won't stop until they get what they want."

E: " Yeah H. They will do every and anything to get her with them. She is my girlfriend and I won't let her be put in danger. Its my job to protect her and I know for a fact that keeping her safe and unharmed is the furthest thing from Jakes mind."

H: "Eric, you and calleigh are my family, I promise I won't let anything happen to her."

C: " I can protect myself."

H&E: "We don't doubt that you can calleigh, but you should know how dangerous Jake is. "

C: "Um,... yea you guys are right. So what are we going to do?"

H: " you guys go back to work and I'll deal with it."

E&C: " OKay, thank you H."

H: " No problem, I'll keep you guys posted."

(After telling Horatio their final good byes, Eric went out on a call out in the glades, Horatio decided to make some phone calls and Calleigh went to her beloved Ballistic Lab. Meanwhile unknowing to Calleigh, Jake was in her lab waiting on her. The moment Calleigh saw him, she immediately tensed up.)

C: " Jake what are you doing in here?"

J: Smirking Jake replied by saying "I just came by to see how you were doing?"

C: "Excuse me?"

J: "Yea I did. I was worried about you."

C: "You got to be kidding me; did you forget what you did to me two nights ago? Now you have the nerves to be telling me you're worried about me."

J: "AHHH. So you remember. You know I'm not going to stop until you go undercover with me right?"

C: "You can keep trying all you want but I promise you that I'm NEVER going undercover with you. (With that last statement Calleigh proceeded to leave her lab, only to have Jake holding unto her wrists) Jake let go off me right now."

J: "Or what Calleigh. I know you are acting like you're brave right now, but I know you are sacred out of your mind right now."

C: "Please just let me go."

J: "Why should I do that? I told you not to tell that no good boyfriend of yours about what happen and I can tell that you did."

C: "I didn't tell him. I swear I didn't."

(At that moment Eric walking in with a file in his hands)

E: "Hi Cal did you- (Eric saw Jake holding on to Calleigh's wrist and saw the pain expression on her face) Jake what the hell are you doing? Take your hands off her." (Surprisingly he let go of her wrist and just breeze pass Eric but not before Eric grabbed him by the Elbow and told him "If I ever see you hear her again, I swear I will kill you.") Jake just pulled away his arm and just lift and muttering cuss words under his breath.

E: "Cal, are you okay?"

C: "Yeah. I'm fine, I think my wrist is going to bruise though."

E: "Hey come here let me see." (She walked up to him and showed him her wrist; He could already see fingerprints being formed against her pale skin.) "Damn it already started bruise and you're in a short sleeve blouse, people are going to start talking."

C: "Yeah I know. Don't worry I'll just go home and change it."

E: "That's the thing, Horatio needs us ASAP. How about I give you the MDPD jacket that I have in my locker?"

C: "All our MDPD stuff has our names printed in the back."

E: "Not this one, it only has CSI on the back and I know it's long enough to cover your wrist because you've worn it a million times.

C: *Chuckled soft* "Oh, that Jacket"

E: "Yeah. That jacket."

C: "Okay" (They walked together to the locker with Calleigh hiding her wrist behind Eric. They finally got to the locker, so Eric took out the jacket and gave it to Calleigh.) Thank you.

E: "You're welcome. BTW that looks cute on you."

C: "Of course you would say that."

E: *Chuckles* "Let's go see Horatio."


End file.
